


Pancake Breakfast

by ProfoundCranium



Series: The Best Mornings [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Motherly Yang, Partially Nude Characters, Selectively Mute Ruby, Sisters having fun, Yang's Eyes change colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Mornings suck. Like, a lot. Ruby is firm in this belief. But all Yang has to do is grab some pancakes and three gallons of water. Suddenly, this morning is looking a lot more fun.





	Pancake Breakfast

Ruby hated mornings. The idea of getting up early in the morning was, obviously, never really appealing to her. Yet Ruby was waking up and she loathed every second of it.

 

Ruby opened one eye and was met with complete blackness. At first she thought she was blind until she realized she was stuck under the covers. Sitting up and pushing the offending blankets off,  Ruby looked around the room and squinted against the sun shining into her face.

 

Ruby's room was simple and to some, decrepit. It was blank, white walls had cracked plaster in some places. The only pieces of furniture was a table and chair with a lone computer on it. Ruby got up and, rubbing the sleep from her eyes , decided to get some breakfast.

 

Ruby looked down and saw that she was only wearing a T-shirt and some underwear. The redhead thought her P.J's were good enough and opened the door to her room. More bleak white walls greeted her along with the sounds of music. Turning to her right Ruby saw that the bathroom at the end of the hallway was unoccupied. Turning left Ruby saw some sort of commotion in the living room. Walking straight out Ruby would have laughed at the sight if she could.

 

Her sister Yang was currently prancing around in the kitchen, completely naked except for a pair of black underwear. The music was caused by The underdressed Blonde singing along with the radio. Ruby walked over and sat on the couch, one out of the three pieces of furniture that decorated their Living Room. The coffee table in front of the couch and a T.V mounted on the wall. A television that Yang had spent a fortune on.

 

Yang, finally noticing her sister's presence, stopped dancing and spoke to her.

 

"Morning Sunshine! I thought we could celebrate your graduation of High school Hell with some breakfast!"

 

Ruby didn't respond to Yang with anything other than a smirk as the bubbly blonde danced over with a paper plate full of pancakes and bacon. Placing it on the coffee table in front of Ruby, Yang backed away grinning the whole while. Ruby glanced at the food before looking back at Yang, head tilted to the side, with a question in her eyes.

 

"Don't worry Rubes! I have my own. I just need to go put a shirt on. Just cause you've seen my amazing bod before doesn't mean you need to ogle me. I need to at least TRY at being responsible."

 

With that Yang sashayed off into a doorway right next to the kitchen. Beyond which lay the back rooms where she slept. Ruby waited to eat until Yang returned, knowing it wouldn't take long to find a shirt. Plus eating with Yang was better than eating alone. True to the Redheads belief, Yang returned seconds later wearing a red t-shirt with a Yellow rose on it, a birthday present from Ruby. Yang went back to the kitchen and turned off the music before grabbing her own plate and sitting down next to Ruby to eat her own food.

 

With Yang's arrival Ruby finally started to eat her food. Yang watched Ruby eat the whole time, almost as if she wanted Ruby to give an opinion on the food. The redhead didn't think Yang had to be worried. Everything she cooked was amazing. Ruby noticed that Yang  was eating her food at the same pace as she was, probably to avoid wasting any time. Yang probably had something big planned. Ruby finished eating and sat back in satisfaction at her sisters cooking. Looking to her left the redhead saw that her sister had finished as well and was getting the plates to throw in the garbage. Before she walked away, Yang stopped by Ruby and crouched down to her level.

 

Tangling her hand in Ruby's hair, Yang looked into her eyes and with a smile that oozed joy, she spoke to her tenderly.

 

"Don't worry Rubes. Today's gonna be awesome."

 

Yang leaned forward and kissed Ruby on the forehead before leaning together and speaking again.

 

"I Love You."

 

Yang finally stood up and went to throw the plates in the garbage. Ruby stared after her smiling like a kid that was told that they just won a puppy. Ruby stood up and walked around the counter into the kitchen. Yang was putting on an apron to clean the pans she used to make breakfast. Ruby thought that was improper and grabbed Yang's wrist to get her attention.

 

Yang looked up at Ruby and, noticing the mischievous grin plastered on her face, knew exactly what she was planning. Yang shook off Ruby's grip and instantly assumed a innocent expression.

 

"Oh, you want to clean the dishes Rubes?"

 

Ruby nodded enthusiastically at the statement before sticking her hand out expecting Yang to hand over the apron. Little did she know that Yang was ever so slowly reaching towards the sink for the water sprayer.

 

"Oh, I don't know Ruby. It IS your graduation and all. Shouldn't I be doing the work today?"

 

Ruby rolled her eyes and motioned towards the plates in the garbage. Yang wrapped her fingers around the water sprayer behind her just as Ruby took a few steps closer to grab the apron herself. The second Ruby touched the fabric, Yang pulled the sprayer from the sink and gave Ruby a face full of pressurized tap water. Ruby instantly recoiled away from the kitchen sputtering and gasping as she tried to clear the water from her face. Looking up at Yang, Ruby realized what had happened and narrowed her eyes at the hysterical blonde.

 

"HA! Now I have to do the dishes while you get a change of clothes! I win this fight!"

 

Ruby walked back to her room glaring behind her shoulder the whole time. When Ruby got back into her room she grabbed her water pistol out of her miniature closet. The soaked mute decided not to change, knowing she was about to get sprayed again soon. Ruby walked into the bathroom to fill the water pistol before going back out into the living room/kitchen. Yang was still cleaning the pan from this morning's pancakes. Ruby silently snuck up behind Yang before leveling the toy at her sisters exposed back and letting loose a torrent of water.

 

"AAAAAAHHH!!!"

 

Yang whirled around, startled at the cold shock, before mirroring Ruby's earlier look as she stared down her sister. Yang reached for the water sprayer as Ruby grinned her face off. With that the water fight began.

 

"I will conquer all water fights Ruby Rose!"

 

Ruby was silent the whole time but she was having fun as evidenced by the ear-splitting grin on her face. When all was said and done the kitchen was soaked along with the sisters clothes. There was no clear winner but they didn't really care.

 

"I think your aim is suffering Rubes."

 

Ruby grinned at her sisters attempt at humor as they both walked out of the kitchen around to the couch. Yang and Ruby stripped down to their undergarments and just left their soaked clothes on the floor to deal with later. Yang sat on the couch and grabbed the remote, Beginning to absent mindedly flick through the channels. Ruby sat down in Yang's lap, wrapping her arms around her in a practiced motion. The two sisters stared at the T.V not really caring what was on at the moment, more interested in the others presence. Eventually Yang just put the remote down and held Ruby as she looked off into space, mind obviously elsewhere.

 

"Ruby?"

 

Ruby looked up at her sisters questioning tone and was met with blue eyes and a searching gaze.

 

"You're happy….right?"

 

Ruby took a moment to seriously consider Yang's question, all the while peering into Yang's eyes. Eyes that had changed to the sad and vulnerable color of blue. Ruby thought about how she was living, recalling what school was like and how Yang was always there everyday with a bucket of ice cream and a stack of movies. The fun the sisters had just moments ago with water. How it felt this morning to have Yang give her breakfast. How Ruby wanted every morning to start this way.

 

After taking one moment to think about it, all Ruby could do was smile and lean forward to place their heads together. Looking Yang in the eyes Ruby whispered in a raspy voice. Yang had to strain her ears to hear Ruby and her abused vocal cords.

 

"As Long as you’re here Yang, I'll always be happy."

 

Yang's eyes changed from blue to lilac in a heartbeat and all the eldest could do was hug Ruby even tighter as she laughed.

 

Cause sometimes in places where happiness shouldn't bloom, it does. Simply because two sisters with lives full of hardship still laughed. Even if one had to laugh on the inside, Ruby was sure Yang could hear her anyway.

 

 

 

                                                                                           **_The End……For Now_**


End file.
